


Soft or Rough?

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Glitradora, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Finale, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Adora, Catra and Glimmer are happy together. The universe is at peace and all is well. However, Adora is caught in a predicament when Catra and Glimmer inquire her over her preferences. Does she like things soft or rough? The three of them are about to find out. Very-M rated smut. PWP. Intersex Adora. G!P Adora x Catra x Glimmer. Glitradora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Soft or Rough?

**HELLO, SWEET SUPERSTARS! THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS STORY, YOU ARE AMAZING. BEFORE WE CONTINUE, I NEED TO SAY THAT EVEN THOUGH THIS STORY IS BASICALLY PWP, IF YOU HAVE NOT CHECKED-OUT SEASON 5 OF SHE-RA NOW, THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR YOU. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE SHOW YET, I ENCOURAGE YOU TO WATCH IT. WITH THAT BEING SAID...CATRADORA IS CANON! MY HEART FLIES JUST THINKING ABOUT IT. MY GAY BABIES ARE HAPPY AND ALIVE TOGETHER. I HAVE ALWAYS BELIEVED IT WOULD HAPPENED BUT IT WAS STILL A FANTASTIC SHOCK AND SURPRISE. BUT, I COULDN'T LEAVE GLIMMER OUT, SO I LIKE TO IMAGINE THE THREE OF THEM LIVING HAPPILY TOGETHER. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NEW TO MY STORIES, HERE ARE SOME WARNINGS FOR WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE; VERY EXPLICIT SMUT BETWEEN ADORA, CATRA AND GLIMMER. AND ADORA IS INTERSEX. SHE HAS A PENIS AND IN THE WORLD OF SHE-RA, THAT'S A NORMAL THING THAT'S ACCEPTED WITHOUT ANY FUSS. OKAY...PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY.**

**XXX**

Adora couldn't think of a more perfect moment than right now.

She lay on a hilltop with her strong arms wrapped around the shoulders of her girlfriends, Catra and Glimmer, as the three of them stared up at the colorful sky to admire countless stars stretched out as far as the eye could see. The air was warm. The grass beneath them was soft, and there was a gentle gust of wind that brushed against their skin. It was a moment out of a dream. The three of them were happy to bask in the complete silence of the moment.

Well, almost complete silence.

On Adora's left, she heard Glimmer giggle as the plump princess glanced over at Catra, who was snuggled on Adora's right side. ''We can hear you purring.''

''Don't ruin the moment, sparkles.'' Catra grumbled. Though her eyes were closed, her ears twitched in response.

''I'm not trying to ruin the moment,'' Glimmer grinned. ''I'm merely stating a fact. An adorable fact. Isn't that right, Adora?''

Catra opened her eyes and glared up at Adora, who shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her in a way that still made Catra's heart melt each time. ''Well, she's not lying. It is adorable.''

Hoping to hide her blush, Catra sat up and stretched her arms up above her head to cover her face. She hoped that Adora and Glimmer wouldn't catch her looking. But, the two of them caught her, and Catra felt a jolt course throughout her body. She didn't want to admit that their playful teasing was getting to her, so she decided to change topic and surveyed their surroundings. The area was a paradise of colors and rainbows. ''I can't believe we haven't had anyone interrupt us before I ruined the mood.''

Glimmer snorted. ''Adora found this place. With Etheria's magic restored, it's like we've stepped into a brand new world. An old place can feel like a new discovery.''

''I've been here a few times,'' Adora continued, her eyes flickered back and forth between her girlfriends. ''I choose this place not only because it gives us an awesome view of the universe, but because we won't have anyone stumbling upon us. I know that you like our alone time.'' She winked at Catra.

''Well, you're not lying,'' Catra smirked. She moved her hand over to the other side of Adora's body so that she could rest above her. She gazed down at Adora with a hint of mischief in her eyes. ''Then, I take it you're implying that we won't have any unwelcome visitors if we decided to have some fun right here?''

Adora felt heat rising in her cheeks and her blood rushing down her body. ''It'll be just the three of us until we head back home.''

Just when Adora felt like she was going to combust underneath Catra practically pinning her down to the ground, Glimmer decided to join in on the action by nuzzling her body closer to the warrior. She hugged Adora's arm, pushing her chest closer. ''You're so thoughtful.''

Adora gulped, trying to not lose her composure as her girlfriends closed the gap. She could feel their breath against her warm skin. ''Yep, that's mean. I'm brains and brawn.''

''No, you're not.'' Catra and Glimmer said at the same time.

''Ouch, that hurt.'' Adora replied before the three of them shared a laugh together.

Catra purred between her excited giggles as she dragged her finger up and down Adora's shoulder. ''What's wrong? You've had no complaints about it hurting before.''

Glimmer turned her head to stare at Catra. ''Since Adora did have to put so much effort into being thoughtful about our dating spot, how about we do what she likes and go soft on her?''

''Huh?'' Catra raised her brow at the princess. ''What are you talking about? Adora prefers getting rough and dirty.''

''Actually, while I have nothing against harder sex, Adora appreciates the more wholesome side.''

''How would you know?''

''Well, the way her body reacts speaks for itself. Not to mention the moans she lets out. It's all in the moans.''

''Clearly, you've forgotten how Adora sounds when I make her moan.''

As the two of them bickered, Adora lay beneath them, unsure of how the conversation escalated to such a degree. She could tell that they weren't being malicious or mean to each other, but Adora saw a level of competitiveness that left her wary about where things were going. There was a small part of her that was enjoying this display of Catra and Glimmer trying to prove what she liked, but the truth was that Adora liked sex in general. As long as it was with Catra and Glimmer, she didn't mind it being rough or soft. It was just an added bonus.

''Can I have a say?'' Adora asked, raising her hand.

''No!'' Glimmer and Catra barked back in unison.

''Why not? This does involve me too, you know?''

Catra scratched one of her claws gently down the bridge of Adora's nose. ''Because you won't admit which is better. You'll play it safe and try to say that you like both the same amount.''

''But, that's the truth.''

''It's more fun if we find out another way.''

Before Adora could question her on what would be another way, Glimmer clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. ''It'll just be a fun idea between us. Nothing mean-spirited.''

Adora's eyes then widened with realization. ''You two were planning this, weren't you?''

Catra shrugged. ''We were too curious to pass this up. Now, are we going to get started, or do you want to wait for a shooting star to pass?''

''Actually,'' Glimmer raised her hand. ''Shooting stars are pretty common…''

''Less talking, more kissing.'' Catra said.

Adora moaned listening to Catra's hot and aggressive tone. It amazed her how at one moment she could have all the power and control in their dynamic, and then a few seconds later, Adora would be the one that was a flustered mess. The same could be said of Glimmer. While she wasn't as competitive usually, she knew that she could have her girlfriends squirming beneath her with the right words. For Adora, having both Catra and Glimmer going for her left her feeling powerless in the best possible way.

She felt Catra's lips smash against hers, kissing her passionately. The kiss was fiery and rough, causing Catra to purr against Adora's mouth. Adora parted her lips slightly to gasp as she felt Glimmer pepper her neck with faint little kisses, enough to make her body warm and tingly. Catra bit on Adora's bottom lip and tugged on it. Her teeth were sharp enough to pinch Adora and leave a flicker of pain, just enough to get Adora really excited. Just as Glimmer licked Adora's neck, Catra pushed her tongue inside of Adora's mouth and licked everything, dancing with Adora's own tongue.

Adora grabbed a few strands of grass and pulled, trying to keep her body under control as she felt Catra and Glimmer's bodies grind against her. Their hands travelled up and down Adora's firm and toned body. As if their minds were working together, Catra and Glimmer's hands reached a certain point at the same time, between Adora's legs, feeling a very noticeable bulge growing underneath her clothes. They giggled against Adora as they could feel their girlfriend harden and grow with every passing second. Adora arched her back as she felt her top being lifted up her body and then thrown over her head, leaving her topless.

''Oh wow…'' she gasped as Catra and Glimmer then started to suck on her breasts. Both of her nipples were tended to by her lovers. Glimmer sucked and kissed all over, while Catra swirled her tongue around the hard bud and then teethed on the nipple and pulled back, earning another gasp of approval from Adora. Their hands worked to pull down Adora's pants, although they had some difficulty getting it down her legs as it couldn't get over the bump in Adora's pants.

''Someone's enjoying themselves.'' Catra smirked, licking the valley between Adora's breasts before lifting herself up so that she could move down and use both hands to remove the last bits of Adora's clothes.

Catra and Glimmer both stopped pleasing Adora's body so that they could admire their girlfriend's cock. Standing fully erect at a massive 11 inches, it was hard and thick and already oozing with pre-cum at the tip. And this wasn't even in her She-Ra state. The three of them had tried with She-Ra before to see what it would be like, but it became obvious that Adora was too big for any of them to properly enjoy themselves. While Adora was still quite big now, she was big enough for Catra and Glimmer and that was okay for them.

''Oh yes,'' Catra purred before reaching down and wrapping her fingers around Adora's thick shaft. ''You are enjoying yourself.''

Adora threw her head back, enjoying the feeling of Catra slowly pumping her hand up and down her cock. She started off slow at first, but very soon, Catra was picking up the pace and stroking the full length. Catra's hand could barely fit around the shaft close to the base. As she worked back up to the head, her hand became sticky from Adora's pre-cum. She licked her lips and lowered her mouth down, twirling her tongue around the tip and licking the pre-cum. Her tongue slowly dragged over the tip and then poked at the slit, tasting more of Adora before she bent her head down further and sealed her lips around the cock head. She sucked hard, listening to Adora's pleasant moans, she became motivated to bob her head up and down, taking more of Adora's length in her mouth.

''Catra,'' Adora groaned, bucking her hips upwards and thrusting her cock deeper into Catra's mouth. She reached down and stroked Catra's short hair. As her fingers threaded through her mane, Catra let out a purr of delight, vibrating her lips around Adora's thick shaft.

Watching on, Glimmer could feel herself getting wet and very excited. But, as much as she wanted to join in, she was content with letting Catra have her turn. She caught her enemy-turned-girlfriend glancing at her and winking, as if trying to challenge the princess to do better when it was her turn. Glimmer smiled playfully. She had something in mind, that's why she was more than happy to wait her turn. That, and she quite enjoyed watching Adora's cock being sucked by Catra.

Catra felt her mouth being stretched as she tried to take all of Adora's cock in her mouth. Her tongue stroked around the shaft and she felt the tip poke the back of her throat causing her to gag. Rather than pulling away or holding back, that was Adora's cue to really begin fucking Catra's mouth. It was fast and rough. Catra's claws scratched against Adora's thighs as she pulled her girlfriend more towards her, forcing Adora's cock deeper down her throat.

Glimmer could see a faint bulge under Catra's neck every time Adora's cock went deeper. Unable to contain her excitement, Glimmer worked quickly to remove her skirt and play with herself. Her fingers rubbed her drenched pussy. She released a cute moan as she pushed her fingers inside of her, imagining it as the prelude to feeling Adora's cock inside of her. Not wanting Catra to feel left out, Glimmer reached behind her and pulled Catra's attire down her legs. Shocked at first, Catra then moaned on Adora's cock when she felt Glimmer's hand caress and play with her ass cheeks. Glimmer's palm was so soft and gentle, it made Catra's eyes roll into the back of her head. It only got better when she felt Glimmer's fingers brush against her pussy, teasing it before sliding two fingers inside of her.

Catra gurgled around Adora's cock as Glimmer started to finger her. The princess pulled her fingers out and then pushed them in agonizingly slow. At the same time, Adora gripped Catra's hair and pushed her down onto her cock until Catra's nose hit her ab muscles. Catra choked on the full length in her mouth before pulling back to gasp for her. A trail of saliva and pre-cum connected her lips with Adora's wet, throbbing cock. Catra moaned and laughed as she licked her way back to Adora's cock and then down the shaft before she turned her attention to Adora's large balls. Adora's body jerked and another moan slipped out of her as Catra sucked and licked on each ball, coating them completely and playing with them in a way only she could.

Glimmer watched on, taking mental notes for how to suck Adora's balls the next time she did that. Then it dawned on her why Catra of all people would be good with balls and she giggled.

The sweet sound distracted Catra. ''What's so funny?''

''Nothing.'' Glimmer replied, then started to finger Catra and herself faster.

Catra whimpered as she backed her hips into Glimmer's hand, feeling her girlfriend add another finger so that three digits were now fucking her. Glimmer continued to tease her by going as slow as possible while she sped up fingering herself. Adora and Catra could see Glimmer's juices leaking out from her pussy. The sight had Adora fucking Catra's mouth erratically and harder than before. She groaned and growled. It was obvious to both Catra and Glimmer by the way Adora's back arched and her toes curled that she was ready to cum. In response, Catra kissed back up Adora's length so that she could suck on the head again before taking as much as she could back into her mouth without gagging. She didn't want to risk losing a single drop.

''I'm cumming!'' Adora screamed, clutching onto Catra's hair and slamming her cock forward, hard and fast before she finally exploded.

Catra purred with delight as she felt Adora's cum spill down her throat. Her body warmed at the sensation of Adora's seed filling her. And this was only the start. With Glimmer's fingers playing with her, Adora's cock almost slipped out of Catra's mouth, but she kept her in place. Her teeth scrapped against Adora's shaft, eliciting a little bit of pain, the right kind of pain.

Glimmer moaned, her face blushing like crazy as she saw Catra's cheeks become full with Adora's cum. ''That looked like a lot.''

After a moment, Catra pulled back, keeping Adora's cum in her mouth. Adora was baffled as Catra usually liked to swallow at the soonest opportunity. However, Catra surprised them both by grabbing the back of Glimmer's head and then pulling the sparkly princess in for a full on kiss. Surprised at first, Glimmer quickly got into the kiss as she felt Catra's tongue push into her mouth, sharing Adora's seed between them. Adora couldn't move. She lay on the ground, mesmerized at the sight of Glimmer and Catra kissing and her cum dribbling out of the corners of their mouths. Glimmer and Catra had shared many kisses before, but this was the first time they did something like this after letting Adora cum in one of their mouths. Even if their hands weren't already stroking Adora's cock back to full length, she could become erect by the sight alone.

When their lips finally parted, Glimmer had stars in her eyes. ''You didn't have to share. I appreciate the thought, but I'll be getting some in a moment.''

''I wanted you to see how much I can get out of our sweet Adora.'' Catra grinned devilishly.

''Oh, and I thought you were thinking about me.'' Glimmer replied sarcastically.

Without a word, Catra grabbed Glimmer's hand, the one that had been between her legs. She brought Glimmer's soaked fingers to her lips and sucked on them. She nibbled on the tip of Glimmer's fingers and smirked. ''Let's see what you've got, sparkles. Don't keep Adora waiting.''

Glimmer couldn't hide her blushes from Catra. She had to admit that Catra getting a bit rough, especially with her teeth, was enticing. But, she was determined to prove just how hot the sweet side of love-making could be as well. She moved her body between Adora's legs, happy to see that her girlfriend was fully hard once again. ''Now for something you really like.''

Adora wondered for a second what Glimmer was playing. She didn't have to think for very long when Glimmer pulled down her top to let her large, full breasts bounce free. Immediately, Catra's ears flickered. As much as she too loved Glimmer's bouncy boobs, she had always felt envious of them when compared to her more perky set.

''You just have to rub it in.'' Catra growled.

''That's not rubbing it in,'' Glimmer winked and stuck her tongue out playfully at Catra. '' _This_ is rubbing it in!''

Glimmer rubbed her wet hand all over her boobs, using the juices from her pussy as lubricant. When her skin was shiny and dripping wet, she leaned down and pillowed Adora's cock between her breasts. It was clear how much Adora loved the feeling of her shaft between Glimmer's cleavage by the way she moaned in such a husky tone. Glimmer knew how much Adora loved this, so she was more than happy to go down on Adora like this. She pushed her breasts together and started to move her body up and down to rub Adora's shaft. With any other cock, it would have been hidden between Glimmer's huge mounds of flesh, but Adora was bigger enough for the head to poke out of the top, giving Glimmer the chance to tilt her head down and suck.

Catra's eyes were locked on the arousing display before her. She watched Adora thrust her cock up and down, pushing the tip past Glimmer's lips. The princess sucked and kissed the head, teasing Adora further. She jiggled her breasts, earning another reaction from Adora, who trembled under the weight of pleasure she was experiencing.

''I can do that too, you know?'' Catra said, trying to sound proud.

While the statement was true, Catra could see there was a difference in hers and Glimmer's techniques. If Catra was in Glimmer's position, Adora would be fucking her tits. It would be hard and brutal, with nipple pinching, body-shaking, relentless cock slamming. However, with Glimmer, everything was slow and deliberate. Adora's thrusts weren't that strong, but she seemed to be enjoying herself all the same. Glimmer would occasionally shake her breasts around Adora's cock. The sensation turned Adora into more of a whimpering mess than she already was. Despite wanting to keep her competitive demeanour, Catra couldn't hide the fact that Glimmer knew what she was doing, and it was also having an effect on her. Just as Glimmer masturbated watching them earlier, Catra was now doing the same thing, rubbing her pussy as Adora pumped her cock between Glimmer's tits.

Adora's hands groped Glimmer's breasts, feeling them bounce as she thrust her cock higher, pushing more of her length into Glimmer's mouth. She was so thankful about her size, being able to feel Glimmer's lips and breasts around her cock at the same time. Her pleasure reached its high point with Glimmer's soft kisses and kisses sending jolts throughout her body. Her words became trapped in her throat. She had no time to warn Glimmer, but Glimmer was fully aware that Adora was about to cum. She pulled her head back and opened her mouth as wide as possible.

Grunting like an animal, Adora fired jets of thick cum all over Glimmer's face. It splattered across her soft features, into her hair and all over the top of her breasts. She moaned and kept her mouth opened, allowing a few strands to find their place in her mouth and she licked her lips so that she could taste more. She rubbed her breasts, spreading Adora's sticky fluid all over her skin.

Catra watched with wide eyes as Glimmer's face was painted by Adora's seed. Glimmer turned to look at her, smiling and licking her lips. Catra gulped and tried not to show her blushes. ''I warmed her up for you.''

''I'm sure you did,'' Glimmer said, moving away from a panting Adora. She scooped up some cum on top of her breasts and licked her finger clean. ''I say we're even at the moment.''

''Then, let's settle this.'' Catra said, quickly throwing away her clothes just as Glimmer stripped down completely.

Adora sat up, seeing her girlfriends shed their clothing completely, leaving them both naked and ready for her. Adora felt like she was going to have a heart attack every time she saw them naked. Beautiful couldn't even begin to describe them. And the best part was that they were beautiful in different ways. From Catra's slender, furry form to Glimmer's cute and chubby body, both of them could leave Adora breathless. While Adora did see some fun towards the challenge her girlfriends had set themselves, she wasn't sure if she could handle taking them one at a time, so she decided it was now her turn to take the initiative.

Glimmer squealed when she felt Adora grab her hips and move her over towards Catra. Before either of them could understand what was going on, Adora pushed Glimmer on top of Catra. Catra lay on her back, blushing furiously as Glimmer lay on top of her, gazing down at her with an adorably bewildered expression. Glimmer's plump, pretty body grinded over Catra's, tickling them and sending chills running across their skin. They remained in place and looked down to see Adora staring up at them, wiggling her brows.

''My turn.'' She said, leaning down so that her face was between Catra's legs.

She licked Catra's pussy. Up and down, side to side, she licked all over. She leaned forward to suck on her clit, lapping up Catra's flowing juices. Just above her head, Adora could smell Glimmer's arousal and see wetness leaking down her legs and even dropping onto Catra's body. Catra couldn't hold back her moans of approval as she felt Adora's tongue penetrate her entrance. Adora's tongue thrust in and out, causing Catra to buck her hips against Adora's face, wanting her girlfriend to fuck her with her tongue harder and faster. On top of Catra, Glimmer was enjoying the feeling of Catra's body grinding underneath hers.

The next thing Glimmer knew, Catra was whimpering with disappointment, and then Glimmer felt Adora's tongue sliding up and down her gushing pussy. Glimmer gasped out loud, her whole body shaking as she felt Adora's expert tongue inside of her, tasting her and making her moan with pleasure. Catra caressed her cheek and then lifted her head so that she could lick Glimmer's face, tasting Adora's cum which was still splattered all over Glimmer's face. Glimmer grabbed Catra's strong arms, gripping her tightly as she felt her girlfriend's tongues on her body.

''Oh, yes, yes, more…'' Glimmer moaned, moaning with delight as Catra licked her neck before sucking hard, leaving a hickey behind.

Adora moved her face upward slightly, just enough so that she could bury her face between Glimmer's ass cheeks. Feeling this, Glimmer shook her hips, shaking her ass against Adora's face. After giving Glimmer a few more kisses, Adora got on her knees and then shuffled forward, holding her cock and positioning the tip at Glimmer's soaked entrance. Realizing what was about to happen, Glimmer waited with great anticipation. Her mouth parted and a harsh moan slipped out as Adora slowly pushed her cock inside Glimmer's pussy, stretching it out because of her incredible girth. Adora's hands grabbed Glimmer's ass cheeks, holding onto her as she thrust her cock inside, pushing herself deeper one inch at a time.

Catra lay back and enjoyed watching Glimmer's face contort with pleasure. To help speed up things, Catra locked her legs around Adora's waist and pulled her in more. Glimmer let out an aroused gasp as Adora's cock filled her completely. Glimmer glared at Catra, but she only gave an innocent shrug in response. Adora waited a moment before moving. She always had to give Glimmer and Catra some time to become accustomed to her size. When Glimmer gave the nod that she was ready, Adora pulled back just enough to leave the tip inside of Glimmer, before she pushed back inside. With Catra's help, moving her legs around Adora, Glimmer felt Adora's cock pump in and out of her at a steadily growing pace.

''That's it!'' Glimmer whimpered. Her head fell on Catra's shoulder as she became overwhelmed with pleasure. ''I love it! Please, Adora…Catra…more!''

''You heard her!'' Catra said, enjoying the way Glimmer's body jerked on top of her with every thrust Adora made.

''I did!'' Adora said, leaning down to kiss the back of Glimmer's neck.

For a few minutes, Adora was content with thrusting her cock in and out of Glimmer without any rush. Catra felt like she would have gone crazy if it were her, but she could see it written all over Glimmer's face, she loved the way Adora took her time and didn't try to go all out right from the start.

Suddenly, Adora shocked them both by pulling out of Glimmer. Just as they glanced down their bodies to see what was happening, Catra's fur stood on end as she felt Adora slam her cock inside of her without any hesitation. Adora wouldn't have done it if she thought Catra wasn't wet enough to take her. Catra clawed down Glimmer's back as she enjoyed the feeling of Adora's shaft filling her. With a confident smirk, Adora then began to fuck Catra, hard and fast. She slammed into Catra without mercy. Her balls smacked against Catra's ass.

Glimmer could almost feel it herself as she felt Catra being fucked underneath her. Catra's claws raking down her back caused her to moan with pleasure. She was certain that there would be a mark there later, but she didn't mind.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck!'' Catra groaned.

Underneath her erratic moans, Adora and Glimmer could hear Catra purring. Glimmer opened her mouth to make a jest at her girlfriend's expense, but all that came out of her mouth was another moan as Adora had pulled out of Catra and was now back to pumping her cock inside of her. It was back to being slow and deliberate as Adora's cock reached deeper inside of Glimmer's pussy than before. After a few more thrusts, Adora removed her cock from Glimmer and returned to pounding in Catra. And this repeated itself over what felt like hours for them all.

Adora's muscles burned, and her body glistened with sex as she shifted between fucking Catra and then Glimmer, over and over again. She didn't want to stop, not until her girlfriends were satisfied. She was show to fuck them just the way they liked it. With Catra, she was fast and primal, not afraid to go hard and hurt her a little, just the way Catra liked it. Glimmer was so soft, Adora couldn't help but take her time, not going too rough with her, but wanting to make sure the princess felt every inch buried inside of her.

Catra and Glimmer held onto each other. They gazed into each other's eyes before locking lips with each other. They could taste each other as Adora brought them both closer to a joined climax. Adora's thrusts were beginning to become a bit more loose and all over the place. She was close, but she would only release after Catra and Glimmer. After everything that they did earlier, it wasn't long before Catra and Glimmer could feel themselves gushing all over each other. They screamed with pleasure together, and Adora pulled back from both of them so that she could watch them orgasm together.

Adora stroked her cock and watched her girlfriends cum. She wasn't too far behind them, and moving on pure instinct, she hurried around so that she was now kneeling in front of them with her cock aimed at their faces. Still trying to recover from their shared climax, Catra and Glimmer stared at Adora and opened their mouths, waiting for their prize. It didn't take long for Adora to spurt massive threads of cum all over their faces. Adora grunted and pumped out everything she had until she was drained. She looked down and saw Catra and Glimmer's faces covered.

''Whoa…'' she panted. ''I didn't think I'd do that much.''

''Yeah, look at the mess you made.'' Catra giggled.

''You better clean it up.'' Glimmer said.

With Adora's help, the two of them sat up and the three enjoyed a shared kiss together, tasting each other and enjoying the moment of calm after such a heated and passionate moment. Their lips locked, their tongues danced, and their hands roamed everywhere. Once they were all satisfied with themselves, they lay back down on the grass to continue watching the stars. The night sky had changed, but looked just as beautiful as before.

''I love soft and rough,'' Adora said before kissing Catra's forehead and then Glimmer's. ''Just like I love you both.''

Catra snickered. ''Corny.''

''I think it's sweet.'' Glimmer said.

''Yeah, you would.''

Glimmer blew a kiss to Catra. ''Love you too.''

A genuine smile grew on Catra's lips as she looked at the two of them. ''I love you.''

**XXX**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT DID YOU LIKE AND WHAT WERE SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE PARTS? WHO DO YOU SHIP IN THE SERIES? I LOVE TO HEAR ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS. THIS STORY CAME OUT (HEHE) AT THE PERFECT TIME WITH THE SERIES FINALE EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN PLANNING TO WRITE IT FOR A WHILE. I ALSO HAVE OTHER STORIES PLANNED AND LISTED ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE, ALONG WITH A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE FOR A FUTURE FULL LENGTH STORY TOO. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL SWEET AND SAFE. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AMAZING AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
